Die vierte Hand
Die vierte Hand ist die zehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Julia erfährt die Wahrheit über das Verschwinden ihres Mannes und deckt dabei eines der dunkelsten Geheimnisse der Stadt auf. Unterdessen zeigt Maxine Barbie, wie sie die Kontrolle über die Stadt übernehmen will. Inhalt Da Angie, Norrie und Joe die letzte Nacht in der Scheune verbracht haben, entdecken sie gleich am nächsten Morgen, dass sich unter der Minikuppel eine Raupe befindet, die am Tag zuvor nicht dort war. Anhand ihrer Färbung erkennt Joe, dass es die Raupe eines Monarchfalters ist. Die drei sind über die Entdeckung sehr aufgeregt und wollen nun losziehen, um die fehlende vierte Person zu finden, mit der sie möglicherweise die Kuppel verschwinden lassen können. Als die Drei gegangen sind, betritt Dodee die Scheune. Neugierig untersucht sie die Minikuppel und bekommt von ihr einen heftigen Stromschlag, der sie ohnmächtig werden lässt. Joe, Angie und Norrie kehren zurück und finden Dodee am Boden vor, die sie sofort ins Krankenhaus bringen. Nach wenigen Minuten kommt Dodee wieder zu sich, kann sich aber nicht erinnern, was zuvor geschehen ist. Auf ihre Nachfrage behaupten die Jugendlichen, dass sie Dodee beim Generator der Radiostation bewusstlos vorfanden. Bevor sie gehen, erkundigt sich Angie bei einer Krankenschwester, ob in letzter Zeit außer ihnen dreien noch jemand mit Anfällen eingeliefert wurde. Als die Schwester eine Einlieferung bestätigt, hat Angie eine Vermutung, um wen es sich bei der fehlenden vierten Person handelt. Gleich am Morgen bricht Barbie zu Big Jim auf, um mit ihm zusammen mehr über Maxines Rückversicherung in Erfahrung zu bringen. Big Jim weiß, dass Max einige Immobilien besitzt und die beiden verschaffen sich einen Überblick, ob sich ein Haus davon unter der Kuppel befindet. Sie finden in einigen Unterlagen schließlich ein abgelegenes Haus, in dem sich Max in den letzten Tagen versteckt haben könnte. Bevor die beiden dorthin aufbrechen können, kommt Max zu ihnen. Sie übergibt Big Jim eine Liste mit Dingen, die er für sie besorgen soll, während sie Barbie mit sich nimmt. Auf der Suche nach Barbie trifft Julia in der Polizeistation auf Linda. Diese weiht Julia in ihre neusten Entdeckungen bezüglich des Propanhandels der Stadt ein und bestätigt, dass Mrs. Grinnell allen Grund zur Sorge hatte. Während Linda überlegt, wo sie Antworten über Dukes Treffen mit der unbekannten Frau finden könnte, entdeckt sie in seinem alten Hut einen Schlüssel. Julia zieht einen ähnlichen hervor und sagt Linda, dass er zu einem Bankschließfach gehört. Sich Maxines Anweisungen widersetzend fährt Big Jim zu dem Haus, das sich auf einer Insel vor der Stadt befindet. Dort trifft er auf eine Frau, die sich ihm als Agatha vorstellt und in der Abwesenheit des Besitzers Oliver auf das Haus aufpasst. Auf Big Jims Frage, ob er auf den Eigentümer warten kann, lädt Agatha ihn zum Tee ein. Junior befindet sich auf Streife und verfolgt einen Mann, der sich seltsam verhält. Als Junior den Mann anhält, erklärt dieser, dass er mit dem gestohlenen Salz in seinem Rucksack Zugang zur Zementfabrik bekommen wollte. Um in Erfahrung zu bringen, was in der alten Fabrik vor sich geht, macht Junior sich auf den Weg dorthin. Obwohl er das Salz dabei hat, wird ihm dort der Eintritt verweigert, da der Türsteher weiß, dass Junior für die Polizei arbeitet. Auch Max und Barbie fahren zur Zementfabrik, in der Maxine ihre Idee zur neuen Unterhaltung der Bevölkerung umgesetzt hat: sie lässt dort Boxkämpfe abhalten, auf die gewettet werden kann. Mit der Drohung, Julia über Peters Tod aufzuklären, verlangt sie von Barbie, an den Kämpfen teilzunehmen. Angie weiht Norrie und Joe in ihren Verdacht ein, dass die Person, die sie suchen, Junior sein könnte und sie sich dunkel an den Anfall Juniors erinnern kann. Nebenbei rutscht ihr heraus, dass sie darüber alles andere als froh ist, da Junior sie gefangen gehalten hat. Sie erzählt ihrem Bruder, was Junior getan hat, der sofort Rache schwört. Norrie kann ihn jedoch beruhigen und Angie will ihnen noch eine weitere Entdeckung zeigen. Sie führt die beiden zum Atelier von Juniors Mutter und zeigt ihnen das Bild, welches jene vor langer Zeit gemalt hat, woraufhin sie sich sicher sind, dass sie nach Junior gesucht haben. Plötzlich taucht jener hinter ihnen auf und Joe geht sogleich auf ihn los. Angie gelingt es, die beiden zu trennen, und sie sagt Junior, dass sie alle vier durch etwas Großartiges mit einander verbunden sind. In der Bank erzählt Julia Linda von Peter und den Schulden, in die er sie gestürzt hat, während sich die beiden zu den Schließfächern vorarbeiten. Als Linda Dukes Box findet, entdecken die Frauen darin einen Sheriffstern und einen Brief. Den Stern schenkte Linda Duke nach seiner Herzoperation. In dem Brief gesteht Duke, in dunkle Geschäfte mit Maxine verwickelt gewesen zu sein. Allerdings tat er es allein deshalb, um die Bevölkerung von Chester's Mill vor einem Drogentod, wie den, der seinen Sohn ereilte, zu bewahren. Er deckt außerdem die Beteiligung von Coggins und Big Jim in die Zusammenarbeit mit Maxine auf. Auch Julia sucht ihr Schließfach auf und findet in der Box eine Lebensversicherung, die auf Peters Namen läuft. Big Jim durchsucht im Haus einige Schubladen, als Agatha den Raum verlässt. Dabei entdeckt er ein Bild, dass Agatha und Maxine zeigt. Im gleichen Moment richtet Agatha ein Gewehr auf ihn und befielt, dass er seine eigene Waffe fallen lässt. Big Jim erfährt, dass Maxine ihre Tochter ist und dass er mit Agatha zur Schule gegangen ist. Wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft im Alter von 16 Jahren, ging sie von der Schule ab und musste sich nach Maxines Geburt prostituieren, um genügend Geld für die beiden zu verdienen. Bei Maxines Rückversicherung handelt es sich um ihre Mutter, die sie in alle Geheimnisse eingeweiht hat. Big Jim fragt, ob sie auch über Barbie Bescheid weiß und bringt so dessen Geheimnis in Erfahrung. Agatha stichelt Big Jim mit einer Aussage zu seinem Sohn woraufhin er aufbraust. Als sich beide gegenüberstehen, bezweifelt Big Jim, dass Agatha tatsächlich dazu fähig ist, auf ihn zu schießen und schnappt ihr das Gewehr weg. Bevor Max ihn ankündigt, erfährt Barbie, dass sein Gegner Victor ein alter Bekannter sein soll, der durch die Kuppel Frau und Kinder verloren hat. Der brutale Kampf scheint erst zu Barbies Gunsten auszugehen, doch als sein Gegner am Boden liegt, provoziert Barbie ihn, indem er anfängt, von dessen toter Familie zu reden. Victor steht sogleich wieder auf und schlägt auf Barbie ein. Als jener zusammenbricht, erklärt Max schließlich Victor nach kurzem Zögern zum Sieger. Auf dem Boot zurück zum Festland, sitzt Agatha gefesselt neben Big Jim. Als sie während der Fahrt vom Boot fällt, kehrt Big Jim schnell um, um sie aus dem Wasser zu ziehen. Während er seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckt, überlegt er es sich allerdings anders und lässt die strampelnde Agatha im Wasser zurück. Nach dem Kampf setzt Max Barbie darüber in Kenntnis, dass sie wusste, dass Barbie den Kampf absichtlich verlieren würde und sie daher auf Victor gesetzt hat. Sie will ihr Geschäft mit Barbie zusammen führen und sich unter der Kuppel hemmungslos austoben. Doch trotz ihrer erneuten Drohungen, lässt Barbie sie zurück und erklärt ihre Partnerschaft für beendet. Als Big Jim nach Hause zurückkehrt, wartet dort schon Linda auf ihn. Sie will mit ihm reden, verlangt aber das Gespräch auf der Polizeistation abzuhalten. Big Jim sagt ihr, dass er einen harten Tag hatte und es sicherlich in Ordnung ist, wenn er erst am nächsten Tag zu ihr kommt. Linda macht ihm klar, dass es besser das erste ist, was er morgen tun wird. Julia hat schon auf Barbie gewartet, der nun endlich nach Hause kommt. Er beginnt von dem Tag zu erzählen, als er nach Chester's Mill kam und gesteht, dass er Peter doch in der Hütte traf. Julia fragt daraufhin, ob Peter dort eine Waffe auf Barbie richtete, was dieser verwundert bestätigt. Julia sagt Barbie, dass sie nach Peters Waffe gesucht hat, aber nur den leeren Kasten fand. Sie fragt, ob ihre Vermutung stimmt, dass Peter Barbie bat, ihn zu erschießen, da die Lebensversicherung unwirksam sei, hätte er sich selbst umgebracht. Barbie korrigiert Julias Version der Geschehnisse nicht. Sie bittet ihn, zukünftig ehrlich zu ihr zu sein. In der Scheune erblickt Junior das Ei unter der Minikuppel. Darunter hat sich die Raupe verpuppt und der Kokon hängt an der Kuppel. Angie, Joe und Norrie setzen sich rings um die Kuppel und berühren sie. An der Stelle, wo die fehlende vierte Hand auftaucht, legt Junior seine Finger an die Kuppel. Augenblicklich beginnt das Ei zu flackern, die Lichter gehen aus und um sie herum werden hunderte pinke Sterne in den Raum projiziert. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *Linda Esquivel *Angie McAlister *James "Junior" Rennie *Joe Mcallister *Dodee Weaver *Big Jim Rennie *Maxine Seagrave *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Agatha Seagrave Quelle myFanbase